lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Hitsugaya
Aria's sense of smell combined with her excellent memory has allowed her to log and recall every scent she has ever come across aiding her in differentiating between friend and foe while on the run and in hiding. This ability has aided Aria greatly in allowing her to remain loyal to her pacifist nature by allowing her to temporarily blind her enemies with the snow and ice before retreating. Before she was changed into a half-vampire, Aria's strength was nearly unfathomable as is that of all pureblood vampires. When her blood was diluted during the experimentation, she lost a great deal of this strength and is now probably only at 1/4 of her original power. As an inadvertant side-effect of this ability and of the demon blood now coursing through her veins, Aria's body has become extremely sensitive to heat. Using her abilities too much cause her body to begin heating up which causes her to become weaker and weaker until she passes out at best or dies at the worst. History Runo started her life as the second oldest daughter of a very wealthy and powerful vampire family in France. She led an easy and very pampered life growing up, never having need for anything as her parents would buy her anything she could possibly need or want before she even needed or wanted it. Along with being rich however, her family also held very strict rules about other kinds of monsters and demons. Vampires were at the very top of the world, soceity wise and all other monsters and demons were beneath them, unworthy of their notice and as such, not worth associating with. Humans of course were at the very bottom of the social ladder and were (in the opinions of most vampires) good for nothing beyond food or servants, often times as in the case of Runo's family, both. Unlike her brothers and sisters however, Runo chose not to conform to those 'rules' and made friends with many of her family's servants (whom she also tended to use them to satisfy her thirst whenever the urge became too strong that her usual blood packets could no longer sate the thirst.) There were always those among the servants who disliked her and called her a monster, who worked for her family only because if they did not they would be killed. For two hundred and nintey-five years Runo did her best to try and make life easier on her families servants and attempted to make friends with other monsters and demons to prove that not all vampires are stuck up and unwilling to associate with others whom were not of their species. It was during one such outing to a Water Elemental friend of hers that she was betrayed by the very same friend who attacked her by dousing her with several high pressured blasts of water, causing her immense pain and sapping her of all her strength and making her all but helpless and causing her to pass out. When she awoke, she found herself nude and crammed into a cell-like room with dozens of other female vampires all of varying ages and skin colours. Upon talking to them she found out that they (herself included) were prisoners of a mysterious group of scientists from various races including humans whom were conducting experiments on vampires for some unknown reason. Shorlty after she awakened, the very scientists she had been told of came and informed her of the very same thing, telling her that from now on, her former name no longer mattered as she was not an individual. She was an experiment and from that time forward, her name was to be Aria. Time passed very slowly for Aria during her imprisonment as none but one of the other vampires she was imprisoned with were willing to so much as talk to her. She and the others were given just enough food and blood to keep them from dying and their cell was constantly kept damp to force them to remain in a weakened state, making them unable to escape. As time passed, many vampires were brought into the cell and many were removed so that experimentation on them could begin. Those who were removed were never again see by those in the cell. When the day finally came that it was Karin's turn (Aria's only friend) to be removed, Aria attempted to fight back against the guards to prevent her friend from being taken, but only succeeded in getting herself taken along with her. The two were separated and brought into different rooms where the experiments began. Aria was never entirely certain of just what they were doing to her during her incarceration as she was knocked out most of the time during the various experiments. She only knew that after each one, her body felt weaker than it had during the one before it, and it worried her. Over a course of five years she was shuffeled in and out of various cells and experimentation chambers and rooms. It was at the end of the five year mark that her captors made a mistake that allowed her to escape. After their latest experiment (which they had called a success after running a battery of tests on her afterwards) which involved siphoning out her own blood and forcing a different kind into her body, they took her to a room set up with various targets and practice dummies and after drugging her up, ordered her to destroy the targets with her "new powers". As if on instinct, Aria summoned massive shards of ice with which she obliterated every target in the room, following their orders without questsion as her mind was in a haze from the drugs. However, luckily for her, whatever they had done to her in this most recent experiment was causing the drugs to wear off more quickly than they usually did. (Having been drugged many times like this before, she knew about how long they took to wear off.) As the scientists were congratulating themselves on finally creating a subject that had survived this type of experiment, (fusing ice maiden blood with vamp blood) they mentioned how it was a shame that the other girl removed with Aria had not survived. Hearing this pissed Aria off to the extreme and her new powers kicked in, filling the room with icy cold wind and snow which froze everyone but her within moments. Seeing her chance, she ran off, destroying as many of the experimentation rooms and freeing as many other vampires as she could as she made her escape. Once she had begun her rampage of destruction however, alarms had been set off and specialized guards began chasing her. Managing to escape the labratory, she had managed to lose the guards in the throng of vampires she had released on her way out. She was nude and she knew this, but it did not bother her as she had grown accustomed to it during these five long years. Her first thought was to return home, but upon racking her brain, she found she could no longer recall where her family lived other than in France, nor could she remember her original first or last name, it was a negative side effect of all the experimentation those scientists had done to both her body and her mind. There were only two names she recalled. The 'experiment name' she had been given, Aria, and the name of her only friend, Karin Hitsugaya. So in order to honor her only friend, she gave herself the last name of Hitsugaya and wandered off into the night, hoping to find a place where she could live in peace until she could think of something better to do with her life. In the future, once Aria has re-adjusted herself to life outside of her former prison, she will begin wandering around Japan. While doing so, she will pick up rumors of more experimental facilities like the one she was held in and begins her self assigned quest to free as many vampires as possible. It is during this time that she hears of a school where many races are atending together in relative peace without much fighting. Deciding this would be the best place to live, she takes up the guise of a sixteen year old school student formerly homeschooled and begins attending whilst living on campus and formulating her plans to free the other vampires. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Enhanced Senses : As a former vampire and current half-vampire, Aria's senses of smell, sight, and hearing are all enchanced to a level far beyond that of a normal human. She can hear faint noises from close to a mile away, is able to smell blood through a creature's skin, and can see miniscule details in things that a human could not. Ice & Snow Manipulation : During the years she was experimented on, Aria's blood was mixed with that of a demon known as a Yuki Onna or a Snow Maiden in hopes of creating a vampire figthing machine with immunity to water. This however turned out to be a failure as the Snow Maidens are a peaceful race and their blood flowing in her veins only reinforced her already peaceful mindset. The end result was Aria gaining the ability to manifest snow and ice at will but gained no increased immunity to water. Trivia *Runo has similar last names to characters from other anime series, one being Bleach and the other is Rosario Vampire. Also See *Half Vampires *Pure Blood Vampires *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students